¿Es una cita? o ¿No es una cita?
by LukaloveMiku
Summary: Nanjo Yoshino al decir en el programa "El radio garden" que quería ir a un jardín con Kusuda Aina, nunca imaginó que esta aceptaría. Y es aquí donde comienza el dilema interno de Nan-chan… "¿Es una cita? O ¿No es una cita?" Entra y descubre que fue al final. Jolks one-shot. Ya sé que como enfado con Jolks, pero son tan lindas y shippeables!


Nuevo one-shot! disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews y denle like a mi pagina de facebook (el link se encuentra en mi perfil)

* * *

¿Es una cita? O ¿No es una cita?

¿En que estaba pensando al decir aquello en el programa de radio?, ¡En nada! ¡Estaba pensando en nada!

'_Quisiera ir a un jardín con Kussun' _

Fue lo que salió de mi boca al ver su tierna sonrisa, que a mi parecer solo me la mostraba a mí.

-Si claro, solo a ti… -Me crucé de brazos, sin dejar de caminar hacia la salida de la estación de radio.

Sé que no debo sentir celos, pero es inevitable cuando ella le sonríe a Emitsun, abraza a Pile-chan, le toma las manos a Ucchi y deja que mi mejor amiga la suba a sus piernas.

En cambio yo solo recibo palmaditas en mi espalda, apretón de manos que duran muy poco o de vez en cuando un toque en mi frente con la suya.

'_Hola, ¿Acaso olvidaste que tú fuiste la causante de recibieras eso?'_

Mi consciencia me atacó cruelmente…

Admito que lo fue, de cierta manera les di a mis kouhais un aura de "**No me toques, si no quieres que te pase algo malo**", una excepción fue mi mejor amiga a quien no le importó aquello.

-_Tal vez deba decirle que fue una broma, si…Tal vez se la crea. _

Antes de que abriera la puerta de la estación, una voz desesperada a mis espaldas me detuvo.

-¡Nan~Chaaan~! –Me giré hacia ella. –Mou llevo más de 5 minutos gritándote y tú ni parabas. –Jadeó en busca de aire. -¿Qué es lo que te mantenía tan perdida en tus pensamientos?

-_Tú… _

Pero es algo obvio que no iba a decirle eso, sería muy vergonzoso y raro.

-¿Hm? ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupada.

-S-Si, solo estaba pensando en el ensayo de mi banda… -Desvié mi mirada. –Ya que estas aquí, lo que dije en el programa… -Kussun me interrumpió.

-Me gustaría ir contigo a ver las flores. –Abrí grandemente mis ojos de la sorpresa. -¿Uh? ¿No esperabas esa respuesta? –Negué con mi cabeza.

-Es… ¿Una sorpresa? supongo

-¿Sabes Nan-chan? La verdad es que yo planeaba invitarte a salir a algún lado, pero nada me venía a la mente y cuando me preguntaste lo de ir a un jardín… -Lindo, se sonrojó. –De cierta manera me emocioné.

-O-Oh…

-¿Está bien si vamos el viernes?

-Me parece bien… -Un foco se prendió en mi cabeza. -¿Qué tal si llevamos a nuestros hij…Digo mascotas? Estoy segura que a ambos les agradará tomar un poco de aire.

-¡Es perfecto! –Gritó emocionada. – Deberíamos hacer un picnic, ¿Solo iremos nosotras, verdad?

¿Por qué su pregunta me sonó como suplica? Nah, de seguro solo fue mi imaginación…

-¿Quieres invitar a alguien más?

-¡No! –Ara, eso fue sorpresivo. -¡D-Digo, no es como si no quisiera la compañía de las demás, pero…! ¿C-Cuando hemos estado las dos a solas?

-Kussun, hemos estado las dos a solas cuando nos fuimos a perforar las orejas, cuando fuiste a mi cuarto de hotel, cuando fuimos de paseo en tu auto a medianoche. –Enumeré con mis dedos.

-Solo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo… ¿Es algo malo? –Preguntó en una pequeña voz.

-_Un día de estos me vas a matar de diabetes… _-Suspiré enternecida- Por supuesto que no. –Miré mi reloj de muñeca. –Es tarde, debemos irnos…

-Si quieres puedo llevarte a tu apartamento.

-¿En verdad lo harías? –Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. –Gracias Kussun. Ya debo de hacer el examen de conducir para obtener mi licencia.

Nos salimos de la estación para dirigirnos hacia el auto estacionado de mi kouhai.

-Siempre dices eso y siempre lo atrasas para otro día. –Se burló. –Ya contrátame como tu chofer personal.

-Dan ganas de hacerlo. –Reí al ver su puchero.

-A veces pienso que solo eres mi amiga porque tengo auto.

-A veces pienso que solo eres mi amiga porque tengo dinero. –Me burlé.

-Tal vez~

-Kusuda-saaan~ -Ella solo rió. –Al menos siente vergüenza de haberlo confesado.

-Eh~ no siento ninguna vergüenza de haberlo confesado, fue como quitarme un peso de encima.

-Por decir aquello solo te daré la mitad de un bocadillo.

-No te atreverías. –La mirada que me dio, es como para tomarle una foto.

-¿Quieres ver como lo hago? –Alcé una ceja.

-No, no, no, Nan-chan no lo hagas, por favor… -Ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado, dirigiéndome una mirada de suplica.

-Ok, no lo haré.

-¡Gracias, eres la mejor senpai, South-chan!

-¡Oe!

.

.

.

.

.

-Gracias por traerme Kussun, te debo una. –Tomé mis cosas antes de bajar del auto de mi kouhai.

-No es nada…Entonces, ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Debemos hacerlo, ya que mañana tenemos ensayo. –Sonreí. –Bueno… Nos vemos mañana, que tengas un dulce sueño.

-Igualmente Nan-chan~ -Dichas nuestras despedidas, ella se fue.

Al no verla a la vista me adentré a mi apartamento. En cuanto abrí la puerta, un maullido me recibió a casa…

-Chibi-chan~ -Dejé mis cosas a un lado de la puerta para poder tomar en brazos a mi pequeña mascota. -¿Cómo te portaste mi lindo gatito? –Restregué mi cara en su pelaje, escuchando un ronroneo en el proceso.

-Tu hijo se ha portado bien. –Despegué mi cara del pelaje cuando escuché aquella voz.

-¡¿Mamá?! –Casi soltaba a mi hermoso gato al suelo. -¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí?!

-¿Ese es el recibimiento que consigo por parte de mi hija? –Reí al escuchar sus sollozos fingidos.

-Lo siento por lo de antes, me has asustado… -Dejé a mi gatito libre y abracé a mi madre. –Es una sorpresa tenerte aquí, pensé que tenías trabajo.

-¿Escuchaste el mensaje de voz que te dejé en la contestadora?

Oh…

-Perdón, tuve que ir a ensayar con mis compañeras de trabajo y después de eso ir a la estación de radio. –Me disculpé sinceramente. –Estoy llegando apenas.

-Mi hija se ha vuelto tan ocupada, pero me alegro que estés siguiendo tus sueños. –Solo sonreí. –Ya que has llegado, vamos a cenar.

-¿Me estabas esperando? –Fue lo que pregunté al dirigirme hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué clase de madre seria si comiera yo sola? –Buen punto.

Al ver un tazón de ramen en la mesa, casi lloraba de la felicidad. Lo sé, exagero, ¡pero es ramen casero hecho por mi madre!

-Gracias por la comida. –Fue lo que dije al sentarme en mi asiento.

En todo el transcurso de la cena nos la pasamos en silencio, bueno hasta que mi madre decidió preguntarme algo muy vergonzoso…

-¿No has traído a nadie aquí, verdad? –Casi me atragantaba con un fideo.

-Si te refieres a amigas, solo a Shika-chan. –Ante mi respuesta mi madre negó con su cabeza.

-Me refiero a un compañero sexual.

-¡Madre! –Un calor inmenso subió por mi rostro. -¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!

-Bueno… las veces que he venido a visitarte, te he visto demasiado pensativa, así que llegué a la conclusión de que querías hallar una forma de decirme que estas siendo sexualmente activa.

¿Cómo es que llego a esa conclusión?, creo que miró mi cara de confusión…

-Te movías a cada rato en la silla, veías tu teléfono por segundo, encontré lencería en tu cesta de ropa que jamás me hubiera imaginado verte puesta…

Debo aprender que una madre te conoce más que tú misma…

Creo que ya va siendo hora de que le diga…

-Madre… -Me miró expectante. –Debo decir que no estoy manteniendo relaciones sexuales con nadie y asegurarte que todavía soy virgen.

Mi excusa es que no he encontrado a la persona correcta, no es como si quisiera que Kussun fuera esa persona…

-Aha… ¿Y?

-Estoy enamorada de una mujer, la cual es cuatro años menor que yo…

(N/A: Recuerden que Kussun tiene 26 años y Nan-chan 30 años, próxima a cumplir 31 en este año)

La cocina quedo en silencio gracias a mi confesión.

-Por favor di algo…

-Tu hermano me debe dinero, ¡He ganado! –Alzó sus brazos como victoria.

-¿Eh?

¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Por qué está feliz?! ¡¿Por qué no está llorando?!

-Hija ya sabía desde el principio que eras gay, solo estaba esperando a que me lo confirmaras y vaya si que tardaste en hacerlo. –Se levantó de su asiento, acercándose hacia a mí. –No importa quién seas o como seas, siempre te amaré porque eres mi bebe. –Rodeó mis hombros con su brazo.

-Gracias madre… -Suspiré aliviada.

-Ahora, cuéntame cómo es ella… -Exclamó emocionada.

Hoy será una laaaaarga noche…

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Hoy era un hermoso día, el cielo despejado, el sol brillando fuertemente y yo… traumada por la conversación que tuve con mi madre anoche…

'_Mientras esté aquí, nada de tener sexo, ¿Entendido, jovencita?' _

Iba hacerme la rebelde, pero su rostro y su mano en la cadera me asustaron demasiado…

-¡Shika-chan!~ -Fue lo que dije al entrar al estudio de baile.

No me importó ganarme las miradas extrañas de mis kouhais.

-¿Por qué esa cara pálida? Parece como si hubieras visto a un fantasma… -Ese fue su saludo.

-Necesito un abrazo.

-Am, ¿De qué tipo?, reconfortante, de felicitación o como si tuviera miedo de perderte. –Por un par de segundos me le quede mirando. -¿Qué? ¡Hay varios tipos de abrazos!

-O-Oh, ¡Quiero uno reconfortante! –Sin decir algo más ella me abrazó por la cintura. -¡Fue horrible!

-Tranquila, tranquila… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? -Daba pequeñas palmaditas a mi espalda.

Podía sentir las miradas de las demás en mi nuca, desde el espejo enfrente de mí pude ver sus expresiones y la que me llamó más la atención fue la de Rippi y Kussun.

Ambas cruzadas de brazos y haciendo un puchero con sus labios, no hay que olvidar su ojos empañándose.

-¿Yoshinon? –Regresé la vista hacia mi mejor amiga.

-Lo siento, me distrajo algo… Como te decía, ¡Fue horrible! –Repetí nuevamente. -¡Mi madre habló conmigo de sexo! ¡F-Fue muy incomodo!

Ella se separó de mí a causa de su risa, hasta lágrimas rodaban de sus mejillas.

-¡D-Debí estar ahí! ¡M-Me hubiera encantado ver tu rostro! -Shika-chan se había caído al suelo, riendo aún, por cierto.

-A veces me pregunto porque soy amiga de una idiota… -Suspiré resignada.

Unos toques en mi hombro sentí, así que me giré hacia la persona...

-Oh, hey Kussun. –Sonreí, a lo que ella imitó. –Perdón por no haberte saludado, tenía que desahogarme con alguien...

-No te preocupes. –Le restó importancia al asunto. -¿Aún está en pie nuestra salida?

-¿Cuál salida? –Mi mejor amiga se colocó de pie rápidamente.

-No vino la metiche... –Murmuré entre dientes.

-No, pero vino Yurika. –Me sonrió con burla.

-¡¿Cuál salida?! –Pile-chan, Ucchi y Emitsun se acercaron hacia nosotras con una gran curiosidad.

-La que tendremos Nan-chan y yo este viernes –Respondió Kussun con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron? –Se acercó Soramaru junto a Mimo-chan y Rippi.

-Porque no queremos que arruinen nuestra tranquilidad. –Respondió nuevamente mi kouhai.

-Para mí es porque quieres tener la atención de nuestra senpai para ti solita. –Pile-chan la miró, mostrando una sonrisa picara.

-¡N-No es así! –Sonrojo de nuevo.

-¿O acaso porque es una cita?

Ante lo dicho por Soramaru, mi mente comenzó a atar cabos.

-_Invité a Kussun a un jardín, ella quiere pasar tiempo a solas conmigo...Aunque estaremos con nuestras mascotas... _–Sostuve mi barbilla con mi dedo índice y pulgar.

-U-Uh... –Fue lo único que exclamó Kussun.

-_¡¿Entonces es una cita o no?! _–Mordí mi labio inferior con desesperación. -_¡Ella no lo negó! ¡Pero tampoco lo afirmó! ¡Estoy muy confundida! _

-¡Yoshinon! –Una cachetada fue lo que recibí por parte de mi mejor amiga.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! –Agarré mi mejilla ahora herida.

-¡Estabas pensando mucho! ¡Hasta podía ver salir humo de tu cabeza! –Una explicación razonable, Shika-chan...Si, fue sarcasmo.

-Como te quiero... –Murmuré molesta.

-No más que Rippi. –Shika-chan abrazó a la nombrada, la cual se sonrojó.

-Sabía que algo estaba pasando entre ustedes, esas idas al baño juntas lo confirmó. –Señaló Mimo-chan.

-¿No deberíamos estar ensayando?

Silencio...

-¡El ensayo!

.

.

.

.

Por olvidarnos del dichoso ensayo, tuvimos que quedarnos dos horas más a repasar una vez más los pasos de baile.

-¡Yoshinon, hoy me quedaré a dormir en tu casa!

-¡Primero pide permiso idiota! –Regañé.

-Vamos que quieres mi compañía. –Rodeó con su brazo mis hombros. –Además te ayudaré a seleccionar tu vestimenta para tu cita.

-Oe…No sé si primeramente es una cita… -Suspiré.

-Es una cita, te lo puedo asegurar. Ahora vámonos, que quiero saludar a Nanjo-sama~ -Salió del estudio no sin antes recoger sus pertenencias.

-Esa chica…. –Negué levemente con mi cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera irme, un par de manos sujetaron mi camisa.

-Te vas ya, y ni siquiera hemos puesto horario. –Me reí nerviosamente.

-Lo siento… -Sonreí culpable. –So…

-¿Te parece bien a las seis en punto si voy a recogerte a tu apartamento? –Jugó con sus dedos.

-Me parece bien, nos vemos mañana entonces. –Con un beso en la mejilla, me despedí de ella y salí corriendo del estudio para alcanzar a mi mejor amiga.

* * *

**Esa misma noche. **

-¡Estamos en casa mamá-Nanjo!~ -Gritó al entrar Shika-chan a mi apartamento.

-¿No debería ser yo la que diga que hemos llegado a casa? –Mi amiga me ignoró por completo.

-Ara, Yurika-chan, que alegría verte por aquí. –Mi madre abrazó a mi mejor amiga, quien correspondió con gusto.

-Vengo a ayudar a Yoshinon con su vestimenta para su cita.

Oh, oh…

-¡¿Mi bebe tiene una cita?! –Lanzó a Shika-chan hacia a un lado y se acercó con rapidez. -¡¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?!

-Lo siento, lo olvidé por completo.

-¡D-Debemos buscar algo lindo para que vistas! ¡Arriba Yurika-chan! –Mi mejor amiga se levantó del suelo. -¡Tenemos que convertir en una mujer a mi hija!

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

-Que pareces un niño con la ropa que vistes normalmente. –Respondió sin dudar mi madre.

-Lo has dicho…

.

.

.

Vestidos, faldas, camisetas, zapatos, todo lo mencionado se encontraba tirado en mi habitación. Todo aquel desastre lo miraba desde la cama, mientras escuchaba en el fondo las opiniones de cada vestido que veían en mi ropero.

-¿Qué te parece este, hija? –Mi madre me acercó un vestido blanco, hasta los tobillos.

-Madre voy a un jardín, no a una fiesta de gala. –Dije cansada. -¿No puedo llevarme unos pantalones? –Antes de que pudiera decir algo la interrumpí. –No te preocupes no son _esos,_ compré unos nuevos. –Me levanté de mi sitio y fui en busca de aquellos pantalones.

No tardé mucho en encontrarlos.

-Vaya, son jeans… -Mi madre y mi mejor amiga me miraron raro. –Dejando eso de lado, ahora veamos las camisas.

Al final me decidí por una camisa blanca que dejaba al descubierto mi hombro, la cual tenía un estampado de una guitarra y un par de botines negros.

.

.

.

Y el día llegó, estaba nerviosa debía admitirlo.

_-Bien, Yoshino…Lo que pase en esta cita será el comienzo de algo. _–Golpee mis mejillas suavemente para después terminar de aplicar mi maquillaje.

-Yoshinon~ Kussun ya llegó. –Ante la mención del nombre de mi kouhai, mi brillo labial cayó al suelo. -¿Nerviosa, eh?

-Mou, no comiences… -Levanté con manos temblorosas mi brillo.

-Todo saldrá bien. No debes preocuparte~ -Dicho aquello salió de mi habitación.

En cuanto terminé de arreglarme, bajé a la sala, encontrándome algo curioso.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija? –Madre preguntaba con seriedad a la recién llegada.

-Le juro que no son malas. –Respondió Kussun igualmente con seriedad.

-¿Madre, qué haces? –Desde aquí pude ver que se tensó.

-Nada, anda, vete ya~ -Rió nerviosa.

-Ok, si tu lo dices… -Miré a Kussun quien me sonreía aliviada. –Solo dejame ir por chibi-chan y el almuerzo.

-Sobre eso Nan-chan. –Antes de que me fuera a la cocina, ella me detuvo. –No pude traer a chip, mi madre se lo llevó a la veterinaria…

-Oh… ¿Entonces seremos tu y yo? –Pregunté para asegurarme.

-S…Si, tu y yo. –Desvió su mirada.

-Ya veo, entonces solo iré por el almuerzo… -Sin decir más me adentré a la cocina.

* * *

**Una hora después**

Hasta ahora me fije en el vestuario de Kussun. Unos shorts blancos que dejaba ver sus muslos blancos, una camiseta de tirantes blanca, arriba de esta se encontraba una camisa purpura holgada y unos tenis blancos.

-_Aparta tu mirada de sus muslos. _–Miré hacia otro lado. -¿Te ha gustado el lugar? –Acomodé la manta en el césped.

-Es hermoso, el lago brilla por los rayos del sol. –Kussun se encontraba agachada mirando el lago, tal vez buscando algún pez.

-Uhn… -Ya teniendo la manta lista, dejé el canasto que mi kouhai había traído para este día. –Ne, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo mi madre?

-¿Eh? –Ahora si me miró. –Cosas… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Se veía como si te estuviera intimidando. No lo hizo ¿Verdad? –Alcé mi ceja.

-No del todo. Cambiando de tema, te ves linda. –Sonrió. –Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, me daba vergüenza.

-O..Oh… Tú también te ves tierna…

Silencio…

-Hay que almorzar… -Susurré sintiendo mi rostro caliente.

-Si…

¡Esto es muy incomodo! ¡El silencio entre nosotras me está matando!

-_En el programa nos la pasamos hablando de cualquier cosa, ¿Qué es diferente? –_Mordisqueaba mi onigiri, mientras miraba los lirios que estaban a mi derecha.

-Ne, Nan-chan. –Me giré a ella. –Si alguien se te confesara, ¿Qué le responderías?

Casi me atraganto con mi onigiri ante aquella pregunta.

-Uh… -Dejé de lado mi onigiri. –Depende de la persona… –Susurré de la vergüenza. –Si es la persona que amo, la aceptaría de inmediato sin importar que su confesión fuera simple.

-¿Lo amas demasiado? –Su tono de voz me llamó la atención.

-Esto… No es un chico… Es una chica. –Susurré lo último.

-¿La conozco?

-Sí, la conoces demasiado bien. –Suspiré.

-Shikaco es muy afortunada. La envidio… -Desvió su mirada.

-¿Eh?, espera… ¡¿Piensas que estoy enamorada de mi mejor amiga?! –Exclamé sorprendida.

-¿No es así?, siempre las veo juntas, riendo, abrazándose o bromeando. Pensé que tu…

-No, no, no, yo no veo de esa forma a mi mejor amiga. –Moví frenéticamente mis manos. –Es otra persona.

-¿Mimorin?

-No.

-¿Rippi?

-No.

-¿Emitsun?

-No.

-¿Ucchi?

-Definitivamente no.

-¿Soramaru?

-No.

-Debe ser Pile-chan.

-No lo es…

-Entonces, ¿Soy yo? –Preguntó en broma y a la vez ¿Esperanzada?

-…. –No respondí. –Ah~ las flores están hermosas.

-¿Soy yo?

-El lago también, debo decir. –Miré el lago.

-¡Nan-chan! –Me tomó por ambas mejillas mi kouhai para que la mirara. –Dime, ¿Soy yo?

-…. –La mirada insistente que Kussun me daba, me ponía nerviosa. –Ah… De nada sirve ocultarlo más… Me gustas Kussun y no me importa si estoy cometiendo pedofilia o si piensan que eres mi hija o si me acusan de manipularte o…

Mi vomito verbal fue interrumpido por un par de labios en los míos. Con torpeza lo correspondí, ya que me tomó por sorpresa.

-Solo escuché cuando dijiste que te gustaba… -Dijo al momento de separarnos. – Tú también me gustas Nan-chan…

-Entonces… ¿Esto es una cita?

No me miren así, ¡Aún tenía esa duda en mi cabeza!

-Sí, la primera de varias que tendremos…

-Oh… -Me pellizqué el brazo para saber si esto era un sueño. -¡Ow!

Nop, no lo era…

-Hay otra forma de saber si esto es un sueño o no, ¿Sabes?

Esa sonrisa que me mostró por alguna razón me gustó y a la vez no.

-¡Nan~chan~!~ -Se me lanzó encima mi kouhai.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces Kussun? ¡¿Por qué metes tu mano ahí?! ¡H-Hey espera! ¡No toques ahí! ¡Ahhh!~

Creo que hoy no llegaré a casa a dormir…

Espero que mi madre me perdone por las palabras que le dije anteriormente.

Cuando regrese a casa…

Ya no seré virgen…

_**FIN~ **_

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

-Ya….Llegué… -Dejé mis cosas en la mesita que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

Mou, no puedo caminar bien y mi espalda me pica…

-Bienvenida a… ¡¿Nanjo Yoshino que con esas pintas?! –Lo que parecía que iba a ser una bienvenida tierna se convirtió en un interrogatorio. -¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

Si fuera mi madre, yo también estuviera exagerando…

Solo mírenme….

Cabello desordenado (con unas cuantas ramitas y césped en él), marcas de mordidas en mi cuello, camisa rota y sucia, pantalón al revés.

-Esto es lo que sucede si te confiesas en un lugar desértico y sin personas alrededor que te puedan ayudar… _Bueno lo último no… _ ¿Puedo descansar? Fueron muchas emociones hoy, _y mucha energía gastada, por dios…Kussun no me dio ningún descanso. ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio tendría sexo por cuatro horas y sin parar?! Pero que va es Kussun y no le puedes decir que no a su mirada suplicante. _–Suspiré.

-Claro, ve a descansar, mañana hablaremos… -Mi madre me dirigió una mirada de preocupación.

Mañana nuevamente me espera un largo día.

En cuanto llegué a mi habitación, me di un baño, me vestí y me desplomé en mi cama, tomando mi teléfono celular.

Busqué un numero en especial y le mandé un mensaje.

**Nanjolno: Espero que te hagas responsable de tus actos. **

**Kussun: Claro que lo haré, te desposaré al día siguiente, así que ve preparando la lista de invitados. **

**Nanjolno: Buen chiste, ¿Se te olvidó que aún no podemos casarnos en Japón? **

**Kussun: podemos ir a las vegas, ¿Cuál es el problema? **

**Nanjolno: Parece que ya lo tenías todo planeado.**

**Kussun: jeje, ;) **

**Nanjolno: No puede ser, ¡Desde un principio lo tenías planeado! (ònó) **

**Kussun: Tal vez~**

**Nanjolno: ¡Kusuda-saaaan! ¡Lo tenías planeado! **

**Kussun: Tal vez~ **

**Nanjolno: Kusuda-saaaan**

**Kussun: Iré a preparar mis maletas para irnos a las vegas. Y de una vez escoger los vestidos~**

**Nanjolno: ¡Oe! **

**Nanjolno: Mou~**

**Nanjolno: Aunque no me molestaría que tuvieras mi apellido u/u **

-Debo conseguir un anillo de compromiso a primera hora… -Fue lo último que dije antes de quedar dormida.

Y soñar sobre nuestra boda…

_**AHORA SI~**_

_**FIN~ **_


End file.
